When you get Amnesia
by kikizooom
Summary: Ladybug was fighting an akumatized victim when she hurts herself and looses her memory
1. Chapter 1

**WHEN YOU GET AMNESIA**

Chapter 1

Chat was out of town, so Ladybug had to do all the patrols for a week. There was an akuma attack, so Ladybug had to do it alone. "I can do this alone its easy" she thought. She swung her yo-yo to the Eiffel Tower where the akumatized victim is. She uses her lucky charm, but the villain threw it away "no" Ladybug runs after it dodging all his attacks but then suddenly feels someone push her and falls off the Eiffel Tower. She was going to use her yo-yo but she starts to transform back. She grabs the Eiffel Tower hanging there. Marinette tries to start climbing up but slips and falls hitting her head hard and falling to the ground. Her head starts bleeding. Tikki flies over to Marinette crying "Marinette? Marinette?" Tikki hears people and hides. The people see Marinette and call 112. Adrien gets a text saying Marinette is in the hospital from Alya so he rushes home to see her.

One week later

Marinette wakes up in the hospital "what happened where am I" she looks around and sees someone "hello?" Alya looks at Marinette smiling "omg you're ok" hugs Marinette. Marinette looks at the person confused "uh I'm sorry who are you." Alya backs away "what do you mean Mari its me Alya your best friend" She looks at Marinette feeling sad. "I'm sorry I don't know you and who is Marinette?" Alya yells for a doctor and the doctor comes in giving Marinette a check-up. The doctor looks at Alya and says "she has Amnesia. The fall has damaged her brain and has made her forget everything including herself. Alya starts crying "w..will it come back" the doctor looks down "I'm sorry its unsure right now its really damaged maybe if you keep reminding her it could trigger things but I'm 90% sure not all memories will come back she's very lucky to be breathing from a fall like that and have all her bones in one piece" Alya nods crying and goes into the waiting room. She texts everyone that Marinette is awake and waits for everyone. Not long later everyone arrives. Everyone look at Alya and Sabine goes to Alya and hugs her "what's wrong Alya is Marinette ok?" Alya shakes her head "she has no memory and its very likely it won't come back" keeps crying.

Marinette lays in the bed looking around confused. "what's going on why can't I remember anything. Ok all I know is my name is Mariette or something" sits up and groans "god my head hurts" Marinette's parents come in and look at her sadly "sweetie do you know us" Sabine said with tears in her eyes. Marinette looked at them with confusion "I'm sorry I don't know you" Tom hugs Sabine as they both cry then Tom looks at Marinette "we are your parents and you have amnesia" Marinette looks down "that's probably why I cant remember anything" Sabine slowly walks to her "is it ok if you come home with us in a week I know we are strangers but we love you very much" Marinette nods "ok I believe you"

A week goes by very quickly

Sabine and Tom come into the hospital and pick up Marinette. They drive home and walk inside "you should go to your room" Tom says smiling at her. Marinette nods and Sabine shows her room "this is your room." Marinette looks around and sees someone all over her wall "who's he his cute" giggles softly. Sabine smiles "his Adrien one of your friends and your crush." "well no wonder like look at him Mrs I mean mum" smiles softly. "well I'll leave you alone" Sabine shuts her door and goes downstairs. Marinette walks around and hears something fall in her room which makes her jump. She turns around to where she heard the noise and sees something red move. "hello?" then she hears a voice call her name and this red thing flew at her "wow wow wow" backs away scared "what are you" Tikki looks at Marinette "what do you mean Marinette I'm Tikki your Kwami" "Kwami? What's that" Marinette questions. Tikki looks at her sad "you don't remember me?" Marinette shakes her head "doctor says I have amnesia." "that must be horrible" Tikki says and hugs her "well I'm Tikki a Kwami I grant people superpowers and you're a superhero, Ladybug you have been for 2 years now" Marinette looks at Tikki confused "a superhero? me?" Tikki nods "that sounds cool so how does it work" Tikki explains everything and Marinette nods "ok let's try this out Tikki spots on" Transforms into ladybug and looks at self in mirror "WOW! Now how to sneak out" sees a trap door and opens it up "wow great view ok so I can travel with this uh yo-yo" swings it and flies to the next building "ahhh" lands and breathes heavy "well that's scary and cool" sits on roof and admires the view. Adrien looks up and sees Ladybug "maybe I should say hi" hides and says "Plagg claws out" transforms and goes over to where Ladybug is. Ladybug daydreams and doesn't notice Chat. "hello m'lady" Ladybug jumps "ah oh you scared me" thinks to self damn it what did Tikki say his name was "hi Chat Noir?" she says seeming very unsure. Chat looks at her "what are you doing up here?" Ladybug sits down again smiling "just admiring the view" Chat sits next to her and smiles at her "such a purrrfect view am I right M'lady" Ladybug laughs "so you like puns" Chat looks at her weirdly "I do it everyday LB, are you ok" She looks at him and gulps "oh yea fine" keeps looking at the view then hears screams and turns around seeing someone attack people "what's going on" she stands up and looks at Chat "Akuma" Chat sighs "ready to go" Ladybug nods feeling nervous she's never done this before. Chat runs from roof top to roof top with Ladybug slowly walking behind. They both arrive and Chat starts fighting but looks back at Ladybug "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HELP ME LADYBUG" Chat says as he gets thrown around. Ladybug looks at him upset she wants to help but doesn't know how she's scared. "I uh um" runs away. Chat watches her run away "LADYBUG." Ladybug goes far away crying. Chat finishes fighting grabs the object but just runs away with the object since he can't break it because he can't purify the akuma. He finds Ladybug "what the hell was that M'lady" looks at her angry but worried at the same time. She looks at Chat he was so injured "I'm sorry I'm new to this" keeps crying. Chat looks at her "what do you mean you have been doing this for years" Ladybug keeps crying and looks at him "I HAVE AMNESIA OK!" holds head she wasn't supposed to have stress as it could damage her brain. Chat looks at her in shock "W..what?" Ladybug gets up and runs away. "wait" chat yells but she was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ladybug uses her yo-yo to get back to her place "Tikki spots off" I go to my bed and sighs "I can't do this Tikki I'm no good" Tikki flies over to me "hey its ok Marinette your just new to this" Marinette looks at Tikki "I want to remember so badly but I can't" Tikki looks at her sadly and cuddles up to Marinette "I'm here for you Marinette" smiles at Tikki "thank you"

Next day

Marinette wakes up "I must have fallen asleep thank god it's the weekend I have no worries today" She smiles and looks around her room. She hears a buzz and sees that someone messaged her. She picks up her phone and reads the text out loud. "hey, its Alya you know, your friend so I was wondering if I could come over and help you with your memory, luv you girl" Marinette smiles softly and texts back saying ok come over now. Not long after texting back she hears a knock at the door. She goes to answer it and sees Alya "well that was quick" Marinette laughs. They both go to Marinettes room and sit down. "so, have you remembered anything yet" Alya looks over at Marinette sadly. Marinette shakes her head "sorry nothing" "well ill just have to tell you things then" Alya smiles softly and starts telling Marinette all these stories hoping something will trigger something. "so, do you remember anything?" "No sorry nothing" Marinette says looking down sadly. Alya looks at Marinette feeling worried "hey its ok girl ill keep helping you" Marinette and Alya hug each other "thx Alya you're the best" they both stand up when Marinette starts to feel dizzy "you ok girl" Alya says while wrapping an arm around her. Marinette nods then falls unconscious. Alya yells for Marinettes parents and they take her to hospital.

Marinette lies in the hospital bed and the doctor goes to talk to her parents. The doctor sighs and says in a sad tone "we did x-rays on her brain and there is a tumour on her brain we don't know how it got there but it could explain why the memory loss is really bad I'm sorry" the doctor leaves and Sabine and Tom start crying. Alya is in shook "there is no way my best friend is going to die" grabs her phone and text Adrien and Nino

Adrien and Nino arrive. They run up to Alya. "what's wrong with her" Adrien says looking worried. Alya shakes her head crying "she has a brain tumour" All three hug each other. "I'm going to see her ill be back guys" Adrien rushes over to Marinettes room "Marinette? Are you awake" Marinette looks at Adrien "hey Adrien" Smiles weakly. Adrien smiles back "you look like crap" sits on the bed holding Marinette's hand. "I'm going to die aren't I" Marinette says softly looking at Adrien. Adrien looks at Marinette "hey don't say that you will be ok" they hug each other and Marinette starts crying "I don't want to die" "hey you won't I promise" Adrien starts crying with Marinette "you will get better and get your memories back and you will be the amazing Marinette we all know and love again ok" Marinette nods "Adrien I need to tell you something I..i love" then Marinette closes her eyes her head was so painful she just couldn't think it was like her brain was slowly shutting down. "Marinette?" Adrien looks at her sadly "hey you ok?" Marinette nods.


	3. Chapter 3 (The End)

Chapter 3

Marinette has been in hospital for a week now. Doctors have tried to get rid of the tumour but there was no use everyday Marinette was just in pain, then one day Marinette started feeling fine. She sat up in her hospital bed watching tv feeling great. She looks at the door and sees Alya walk in "hey girl how you are feeling?" Marinette smiles at Alya "I feel amazing really energized I don't know why it could be because I've been laying here for ages" Alya smiles and gives her a hug "I'm glad you're feeling better" Marinette hugs back smiling "I'm even starting to remember some stuff I think ill be ok." Alya starts crying smiling big "Why are you crying" Marinette smiles "I'm just glad you're getting better I love you Marinette" "aw Alya I love you too your the best"

Two days go by. A doctor comes in "well I think you can go home just come back in a week for a check up ok" Marinette smiles "we have called your parents and they are coming to pick you up" the doctor says and leaves. Her parents arrive "ready to go Marinette" Sabine says with a big smile on her face "yes mom" they get in the car and go home. They arrive home and Marinette yawns "I'm going to lie down for a bit ok" Sabine nods "let us know if you need anything" Marinette nods and goes upstairs. She sits on her bed then sees Tikki "Marinette you're ok" Tikki flies to Marinette "I'm feeling great I'm starting to remember things as well" Tikki smiles "I'm glad you're ok Marinette" Marinette smiles then gets her phone out "I better let my friends know I'm home" texts Alya, Nino and Adrien then lays back in my bed, closes my eyes and falls asleep

Next Day. Marinette wakes up feeling so tired "I so don't want to get up" puts hand on head "god I have a head ache again" sits up "maybe a nice bath will help" gets up and starts a bath. She looks threw her draws for some clothes to wear then goes to the bathroom and stops the bath. She takes off her clothes and gets into the bath and sighs. She closes her eyes, and everything goes dark.

1 hour later Sabine goes to Marinette's room to see if she's awake. She looks around and sees that she's not in her bed "Marinette?" she looks in the bathroom then sees her daughter under the water "MARINETTE?!" pulls Marinette out of the water and calls an ambulance. Tom and Sabine both go to the hospital with Marinette. Doctor goes to talk to Marinette's parents "I'm sorry but her brain pretty much exploded and she's brain dead I'm sorry for your lost. Tom and Sabine hug each other crying they can't believe they lost there only child. Alya, Nino and Adrien find out that she was in hospital again they go to Sabine and Tom and ask what wrong "She's..she's gone" Tom says softly to the kids. Alya shakes her head "no she can't be she's not dead" Nino hugs Alya both crying. Adrien sits down and starts crying into his hands.

Two days later. Its Marinettes funeral. Everyone from school was there even Chloe. Everyone was crying as her body was put into the ground. 3 days later Sabine was found dead in a pool of her blood she just couldn't live without her child. Nino tried to help Alya threw this awful time, but it was so hard for her. Alya was in hospital for several attempts at suicide. For her own safety and others around her she was put in a stray jacket. 2 weeks later she was released and is starting to feel better. Adrien quit being Chat Noir since he found out his Lady was dead. He has locked himself in his room and doesn't talk to anyone his just to depressed for company. The school put up a memorial for Marinette with candles and flowers and pictures or her. Alya started a fight at school though because she was sick of people caring about Marinette saying how they loved her when they didn't even know Marinette.


End file.
